Firestorm Vol 2 3
A Cold Time in the Old Town Tonight... Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 3 Month: August Year: 1982 Credits Editor in Chief: Dick Giordano Head Writer: Gerry Conway Cover Artists: Pat Broderick and Dick Giordano Pencilers: Pat Broderick Inkers: Rodin Rodriguez Colourists: Gene D'Angelo Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Beanbag *Black Bison *Cliff Carmichael *Doreen Day *Edward Raymond *Harry Carew *Jefferson Jackson *Killer Frost *Vanessa Tremont *Zero Locations *New York City :—Bronx :—Manhattan ::—Bradley High School ::—City Hall ::—Concordance Research ::—Federal District Courthouse ::—Staten Island ferry ::—Statue of Liberty :—Queens ::—Fresh Meadows Cemetery Items *Thermafrost freezer First Appearances: Judge Martha Roberts Final Appearances: Beanbag, Judge Martha Roberts, Zero Synopsis: Firestorm tracks down Zero and Beanbag, the two muggers responsible for murdering Bison-Black-As-Midnight-Sky. He chases them all throughout the Manhattan streets and comes very close to ending their lives. Martin Stein telepathically calms him down and tells him that it is time to attend Bison-Black-As-Midnight-Sky’s funeral. They separate and quietly attend the services at Fresh Meadows Cemetery in Queens. Meanwhile, at the Federal District Courthouse in downtown Manhattan, the trial of Killer Frost is underway. Judge Martha Roberts demands that the bailiff remove the therma-frost device keeping Killer Frost’s body inert, so that she may confirm whether the reputed villain really has any super-powers. Frost uses this as an opportunity to escape and freezes everybody inside the courthouse. Later, Ronnie Raymond returns home to find his father, Edward, in a state of anger. Edward has just learned that Ronnie has been suspended from the basketball team for missing so much time in school. Ronnie cannot tell his father that the reason he has missed so much school is due to his responsibilities as Firestorm. Edward slaps Ronnie hard across the face, and Ronnie storms out of the house. At Concordance Research, Harry Carew sneaks into Professor Stein’s empty lab. He discovers that Stein had been making a recording, which he then subsequently erased. Harry steals the tape with plans on retrieving the lost data. Meanwhile, Killer Frost goes to the Bronx water reservoir and freezes all of the water. From there, she turns her power onto the rest of the city and coats the five Burroughs of New York with a thick sheet of ice and frost. Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein transform into Firestorm and fly after her. Firestorm finds Killer Frost sitting atop a custom-made ice throne on the roof of City Hall. Frost forces Firestorm to bow down before her and acknowledge her as the new Queen of New York. Notes *1st and only appearance of Judge Martha Roberts *Zero and Beanbag first appeared in issue #1. Last appearances for both of them. *Killer Frost appeared last in Justice League of America (Volume 1) 197. She appears next in Firestorm (Volume 2) 04. *Black Bison appears as John Ravenhair only in this issue. *Killer Frost mentions in this issue that it is the middle of spring, whereas a notation in issue #2 indicated that it is late summer. Trivia *This comic book contains advertisements for the following products: :—''Bubble Yum'' bubble gum :—''Grit Magazine'' subscription service :—''Triple-Flips'' handheld board game :—''Lifesaver''s roll candy and lollipops :—''Remco'' Sgt. Rock action figure Recommended Readings *Firestorm (Volume 1) 3 *Justice League of America (Volume 1) 195 *Justice League of America (Volume 1) 196 *Justice League of America (Volume 1) 197 *Firestorm (Volume 2) 01 *Firestorm (Volume 2) 02 Related Articles *Bison-Black-As-Midnight-Sky *Black Bison's coup-stick *Black Bison's talsiman External Links *''Firestorm #3 entry at Grand Comics Database'' References ---- Category:Comics Category:Firestorm (Volume 2) Category:1982 Category:1982, August